La Tormenta de Arena
by AlaBlack
Summary: Bella y Edward eran la pareja perfecta pero cortaron ¿Por qué? ahora ella vuelve más segura y él igual de soberbio que siempre.Mentiras,celos,traiciones.. Rosalie/Emmett Jasper/Alice


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer

Las persianas estaban totalmente bajadas, el humo del cigarrillo de Edward bañaba la habitación, lo odiaba, a los dos pero al cigarrillo sobretodo.¿Cómo puedo odiar a mi novio?Fácil,cuando tu novio es un completo patán,incapaz de guardar su orgullo,un soez,un insensible pero también un follador que te cagas,un rebelde y el típico que te mira un tío un centímetro de carne que dejes al aire y le rompe la cara.

Me levante desnuda,sacando una ropa interior limpia de la mesilla.

-¿A dónde vas?Tus viejos no llegan hasta dentro de media hora-

-Quiero darme una ducha,Ed-

-¡Qué casualidad!Yo tambien tengo ganas-fue a levantarse de la cama dejando el cigarrillo en el cenicero,tuve que pararlo conociendo lo pasional que era.

-Tendrá que ser en tu casa, me daré una ducha de menos de diez minutos y si te metes tú necesitare una hora y no creo que a mis padres les haga gracia vernos en ese plan-

-Bah, a tus padres no les gusta vernos en ningún plan, no se que tienen en contra mía.-me metí en el baño pero deje la puerta abierta, conocía a Edward y lo que menos quería era que mis padres nos pillaran, sobre todo porque Charlie y Renee irian a contarselo a Esme y Carlisle y él amaba demasiado su Volvo como para perderlo por un polvo rápido. Lo oía a Edward caminar por toda la habitación estaba ya metida en la ducha así que no me iba a asomar ni tampoco a rodar ña cortina, caería agua y me tocaría limpiarlo. Terminé de enjuagarme y cerré el grifo. ¡Mierda la toalla!

-¡Edward! Alcanzame la toalla, anda-rodé un poco la cortina, solamente lo justo para que se me viera la cara, se quedó en el marco de la puerta jugando con la toalla.

-Nose si dártela, te la tienes que ganar-me ríe y él se río conmigo o de mí, no lo sabía muy bien. Abrí la cortina completamente, me miro de arriba a abajo y hizo una mueca que conociendolo significaba un "No esta mal, nada mal"

-Dame la puta toalla-

-¡Toma! tus pezones empezaban a necesitarla-miré hacia abajo, estaban erizados por el frío,me sonrojé aunque no era la primera vez que los veía así.

-Gracias, señor chantajista-me la enrollé alrededor, por lo menos me había traido una grande. Salí de la ducha con cuidado.

-¿Irás a la fiesta?-

-¿Otra vez con el tema?No tenemos tiempo para reconciliaciones así que mejor no discutir- me guiño un ojo y se fue hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!- se giró, vale lo admitía había metido la pata esta vez.

-Tienes razón que yo no pueda ir no es motiva para que tú no vayas, al fin y al cabo es tu mejor amigo,enviame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa -me sonrío, se acercó y puso sus fríos labios sobre los mios, me deje llevar y lo besé con deseo,pasión, no era el típico beso de hasta luego. Ese mensaje nunca llegó.

2 años después...

Puto Quil, no creo que le costara tanto, a las diez en La Push, ¡Joder! la discoteca más conocida a 10 kilómetros y quizás la única decente por aquí.Lo esperaba en el reservado, era el lugar más privado, evitaría las miradas de los cotillas de Forks.

-Bella, lo siento, los chicos me entretuvieron, es el cumple de Emily y...-

-¿Lo has traído?-

-Solo pude conseguir la mitad, si Jacob se entera de esto me mata-

-No te preocupes no tiene porque enterarse-

-Lo decía porque como ahora sois...-sabía a donde queria llegar a parar.

-Somos lo que somos y hacemos lo que hacemos para cambiar lo que somos-había pillado la indirecta.

-Toma- me entregó una bolsa blanca, con mis pastillas, las necesitaba. Le dí los doscientos dólares y salió disparado con una móvil empezó a sonar, lo saqué del bolso y guardé la la pequeña pantalla de mi móvil ponía Alice, ya llegaba tarde.

-Alice, lo siento ya voy para alla-

-No te preocupes todavía no ha llegado casi nadie, te llame para otra cosa-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Edward vendrá- me aparté por un segundo el móvil de la é.

-La próxima no me llames ahorra el saldo hablando de ese-no me habia dado cuenta el odio de mis palabras hacia él hasta que pronuncie ese.

-No te dejaré sola,ahora voy ayudar a Jasper ya sabes,tú puedes-sonrié, mi pequeña Alice, sin ella no seria ni la mitad de lo que soy. Me colgó y guardé el móvil, me terminé el chupito y me fui esquivando a la multitud.

La casa de Jasper no estaba lejos, algunos coches ya habían llegado. El Volvo de Edward todavía no estaba, lo seguía conservando, el mismo Volvo de hacia dos años. La puerta del conductor ya la tenía abierta cuando lo ví,ese estúpido tatuaje, "Adore you" en mi muñeca derecha no eran más de 5 centímetros de largo, Charlie había tardado casi dos meses en darse cuenta de él. Me baje las mangas de la chaqueta, no tenía ganas de recordar nada que tuviera que ver con él, vale lo iba a ver pero ya esta, bastante tormento.

(Escuchad la canción, La Tormenta de Arena de Dorian)

Alice me abrio la puerta y me dio un abrazo de los suyos.

-Esta en el salón, vino antes con Jasper, vinieron-¿Vinieron?eso quería decir que había venido con alguna.

El salón era grande, Alice se sentó al lado de Jasper,Rosalie y Emmett estaban en otro extremo,Seth estaba sirviendose algo, todavía faltaba gente por llegar.

Y él...siempre tan estupendo, se acercaba ya a los dieciocho y su cara tomaba forma de hombre, al igual que su cuerpo, se había metido en el gimnasio en un profesional, cuando estaba conmigo entrenaba en su casa, poco tiempo, una hora al día o a lo sumo dos.Él tambien había cambiado y me había cambiado por Lauren,Heidi,Victoria,Jessica y así medio instituto ahora me había cambiado por una que estaba a su lado, bastante mona todo había que decirlo. Los salude a todos, aunque los veía entre semana se extrañaba estar un día sin las bromas tontas de Seth o sin las frases cortarollo de Rosalie.

-Edward-¿Qué se pensaba?¿Qué lo iba a saludar con un beso en la mejilla o que iba a lanzarme a sus brazos?

-Bella-me contestó igual o más serio que mi saludo,su nueva amiguita que por lo visto se llamaba Tanya estaba recostada a su lado con las manos entrelazadas.

-Teneis que probar mi nueva bebida se llama Sethmen-menos mal que Seth con sus particulares boberías habia roto el ambiente de tensión.

-No creo que mi estómago lo resista-Emmett era alto, tenía la pinta de ser un bestia pero era un trozo pan.

-Hablo quién se comío en la feria trece perritos-Jasper se levantó sirviendome una bebida bastante cargada, lo necesitaba. Estiré el brazo para cojerla,la manga de la chaqueta se había levantado,mierda, cuando miré a Edward él tambien se habia dado cuenta, lo estaba mirando,cojí rápidamente la bebida despues de ese momento de melancolía.

-Voy al baño-todos seguían hablando, nadie se dio cuenta de que me fui hacia la cocina. Dejé el bolso en una banqueta y abrí la bolsa de pastillas saqué una pero no me la pude tomar se me cayó y me agaché para cojerla,estaba debajo de otra banqueta me levanté y ahí estaba.

-Creí que te lo ibas a borrar, bueno eso fue una de las muchas mierdas que soltaste por la boca, aquel día-

-¿Te has borrado todos los "Te quiero" que me decias?Digo como estas hablando de borrar mierdas que suelta cada uno por la boca.-me alejé un poco, no me habia dado cuenta de lo cerca que estabamos.

-No seas víctima-puto hipócrita. Me aparté de su lado.

-Me buscaras en el infierno-No te gires me decía una vocecilla interior,pero gano mi Bella arrastrada.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque soy igual que tú-¿Iguales?já.

Me fui al salón a paso rápido, estaban todos casi igual que cuando me había ido, algunas copas más en la mesa y Demetri y James habían llegado. Los saludé y justo cuando terminé Edward entró, me miró con soberbía, se volvio a sentar al lado de Tanya.

-Contadnos como ha sido lo vuestro-una petición de James,me extraño que él preguntara por algo así.

-Nuestros padres se conocían desde hace algunos años, quedaron para verse las dos familias en una cena, fuimos a un restaurante aburridísimo, como nos vieron aburridos nos dijieron que salieramos a dar una vuelta y bueno Edward y yo empezamos a hablar y una cosa llevo a la otra.-Él tenía la mirada perdida como si no estuviera en la conversación.

Durante el resto de la noche seguimos bebiendo,pusieron un poco de música,Demetri y James invitaron a unos cuantos porros, nada importante, le di dos caladas pero pase no tenía ánimos.

Las parejas empezaron a ponerse cariñosas, no esque tuviera celos, tenía una puta agenda llena de tíos para llamar, pero no era agradable ver a Edward metiendole la lengua a esa hasta la campanilla con la intención de joderme. Hacia menos de tres días habia follado con Jacob, había estado bien, muy bien, pero era eso un polvo,muy bueno pero un polvo.

-Hace buena noche-me asusté, James estaba detrás de mí. En una hamaca sentado, yo saque los pies de la piscina y me senté a su lado.

-Sí muy buena, ya es tarde.-

-No tanto, la una y media.-estaba más cerca de mí, me quede mirando sus ojos eran de un azul precioso, se habia cortado el pelo un poco más de lo habitual, me acerque hasta él. Dejamos claras las inteciones.

Pov Edward.

-Edward te estamos esperando¡Ostias! esa es Bella...y James...-

-Sí-tuve que cojer aire para no ir y partirle la cara.

-Relájate Edward no es el lugar ni el momento-

-Dame dos razones para no ir y partirle la cara, con una me vale-

-Él no tiene novia es un tio legal, ella no es nada tuyo-me tuve que virar y entrar para dentro no podía seguir viendo eso.

-¿Nada mío?¡Fue mi novia! ¿Un tío legal?¡Lo conozco,muy bien!¡Ella merece mucho más!-

-Si sales hay fuera y montas una de las tuyas Bella te odiara más de lo que ya lo hace, quedaras como un puto celoso sin motivo, joer piensalo.-

-Tienes razón,mejor me voy-me fui lo más rápido que pude,Tanya estaba en la mesa de las bebidas, le quité la copa y la deje arriba de la mesa, creo que se derramó, me daba igual.

-Edward porque tanta prisa no me has dado ni tiempo a despedirme-me iba a estallar la cabeza. Me subi al coche de Jasper, habíamos quedado que yo me lo llevaría, pisé el acelerador con ganas de irme de esa mierda.

-¿Estas enfadado?-miré a Tanya, no tenía culpa y lo estaba pagando con ella.

-No eres tú, son los putos porros-

-¿O es la puta de Bella?-paré el coche en una curva en seco.

-No vuelvas en tu miserable vida a llamar a Bella así-no aparté las manos del tragó saliva. La deje en su casa y me fui para la mía,ni siquiera metí el coche de Jasper en el taller, solo tenía ganas de acostarme y olvidar este mierda de tía.¿Qué coño hacia Bella con alguien como James besandose?


End file.
